


Like Mother, Like Son

by almostafantasia



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Breastfeeding, Clexaweek2019, Day 4 - Nipples, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostafantasia/pseuds/almostafantasia
Summary: New mom Lexa wakes up to do the night feed, only to discover that her son is very particular about where his food comes from.





	Like Mother, Like Son

A high-pitched wail rouses Lexa from a deep sleep, and she is annoyed at being woken for the split second it takes her to realise that the noise is coming from her infant son. Her irritation is immediately washed away by the surge of affection she feels for Aden, who has filled her with more love than she ever thought herself capable of feeling during his six weeks and two days of life.

Beside her, Clarke stirs and mumbles something incoherently. Lexa gently brushes Clarke’s tousled hair out of her face and then presses a kiss to her wife’s forehead.

“I’ve got this one,” she whispers softly. “You pumped earlier, right?”

Clarke hums an affirmative and then rolls over, tugging Lexa’s side of the comforter over her body. As she gets out of bed, Lexa smiles fondly at the sleepy sigh of contentment Clarke lets out, before she quickly crosses the room and leans over the edge of the crib to pick up the still bawling Aden.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Lexa coos, rocking Aden in her arms as she slips out of the bedroom and enters his nursery, where she flicks on a lamp that bathes the entire room in a soft orange glow. “Mama’s here.”

Aden settles for a moment in the warmth of Lexa’s arms, then starts crying again. She lifts his wriggling body to her face, then immediately recoils in horror at the stench that hits her nostrils.

“Wow, monkey,” Lexa says to Aden. “That’s a powerful one. I bet your Mommy is glad she’s missed out on changing this one.”

With six weeks of experience, Lexa gets Aden onto the changing mat and arms herself with wipes and cream like a diaper-changing pro, then pops open the buttons on Aden’s dinosaur-patterned onesie. As if realising that he’s being changed, Aden stops crying and almost cooperates, letting Lexa remove the soiled diaper and clean him up with relative ease and very little mess.

“We’re getting good at this, aren’t we buddy?” Lexa smiles down at Aden as she fastens the fresh diaper and redresses him. “You and me make a good team. High five.”

At six weeks and two days old, Aden is far too young to know what a high five is, let alone give one, but Lexa indulges herself by gently lifting one of Aden’s tiny hands up with her own, pressing it to the palm of her other. 

When you’re a sleep-deprived new mother, it’s the  _ little _ things that keep Lexa sane through the night feeds.

“Are you hungry?” asks Lexa, picking up Aden and nestling him in the crook of her elbow again, though only after smothering him in kisses and inhaling deeply to get a good sniff of his baby scent. “Shall we go and see if Mommy left you a bottle in the fridge?”

Aden makes an indistinct gurgling noise that Lexa decides must translate to a yes, and she carries her son to the kitchen to investigate. Just as expected, there are two small bottles of pumped breast milk, neatly labelled with today’s date in Clarke’s handwriting. Lexa reaches out with her free hand and plucks one of them off the shelf, then kicks the fridge door shut as she crosses to the bottle heater on the counter opposite and prepares the milk so that Aden can drink it.

“You going to cooperate tonight, bud?” Lexa asks the infant in her arms, who keeps tilting his head towards Lexa’s body with his tiny mouth open and his pink tongue sticking out as if expecting to find a nipple to latch onto. “I know I have boobs, but you’re not going to get any milk from them. Only Mommy has that superpower.”

When the milk is done warming to body temperature, Lexa unscrews the lid and replaces it with one that Aden can drink from, then takes both the bottle and her infant son back to his nursery. There’s a comfy rocking chair in the corner, and Lexa takes a careful seat in it, holding Aden against against her chest as she tilts the bottle towards his mouth. His mouth closes around the bottle nib, then he turns his head away and keeps searching for something else to latch onto.

“I told you, Aden,” says Lexa, gently nudging the bottle against his lips as she tries to encourage him to take it, “there’s no nipple. Just Mama and this bottle. It’s exactly the same milk, I promise.”

Aden remains unconvinced. Lexa tries again and again to get him to take the bottle but Aden, apparently dissatisfied with anything but milk from its source, eventually starts crying again.

“It’s okay, baby,” Lexa hushes him, rocking back and forth in the chair in an extra effort to soothe him and stop the crying. “You were so good when I changed your diaper. How about you help me out with this too?”

But the more Lexa tries, the louder Aden gets, until there’s no point even attempting to get him to take the bottle anymore. Lexa puts the bottle aside and gets to her feet once more, pacing up and down Aden’s nursery as she whispers to him and tries to soothe him back into quiet.

“Does he want the nip?”

Lexa is so startled by Clarke’s sudden appearance at the doorway to Aden’s nursery, that she forgets to laugh at Clarke’s choice of language. Clarke looks about as sleepy as Lexa feels, her hair sticking out in all directions and her eyes heavy with tiredness, but she wears a smile of affection on her face as she leans against the doorframe and watches her wife try to soothe their baby son.

“He won’t take the bottle,” Lexa reluctantly admits, trying not to let herself feel disappointed that Aden prefers being fed by Clarke.

“He’s just being fussy,” says Clarke entering the room properly and pulling her pyjama top up and over her head so that her chest is exposed. “He wants to be fed from the source.” 

Clarke carefully takes Aden from Lexa’s arms and he falls quiet immediately upon being held against her warm torso, but for a few little noises as he stretches his mouth open again and tries to find something to latch onto. Lexa watches as Clarke drops into the rocking chair and cups the back of Aden’s head, helping his tiny mouth locate her nipple. When he finds it and starts suckling, Clarke relaxes back into the chair and glances up at Lexa with a little smile on her face.

“He’s definitely your son,” she says, raising her eyebrows mischievously.

“What?” frowns Lexa.

“Well you’re a big fan of my girls too, aren’t you?” explains Clarke, gesturing down to her exposed breasts. “He definitely takes after you.”

Lexa’s eyes drop to Clarke’s breast, one of which is being used to feed her infant son, and then immediately glances away with a burning blush rising to her cheeks. Though the comment was made by Clarke, Lexa feels guilty about appreciating Clarke’s assets when they’re being used for something as wholesome and non-sexual as feeding Aden.

“Relax, babe,” says Clarke, sensing Lexa’s discomfort and reaching out with the hand not cradling Aden to brush the backs of her fingers against Lexa’s arm. “Even if you are both objectifying me for your own needs, I’m glad to know I’m appreciated by my two favourite people. Do you want to go back to bed?”

“I don’t want to leave you alone,” says Lexa, taking one step closer so that she can rest her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Clarke smiles up at her. “You have work in the morning. And I’m not alone - I have my little man with me.”

Lexa looks down at Aden, who suckles contentedly on Clarke’s nipple, a complete contrast to the whining and fussing from just a minute ago when Lexa was trying to feed him. He makes strange little mewling sounds as he eats and it’s the cutest sound that has ever graced Lexa’s ears.

“I love you both so much,” she blurts out, overcome by affection for her little family.

“I love you too,” grins Clarke. “And so does Aden. He might prefer being fed by me, but you’re the one who made him smile for the first time.”

Lexa’s heart bursts with even more love as she remembers the moment in question, with Aden’s tiny mouth cracking open into a gummy smile as Lexa played with him.

“You’re right,” says Lexa, bending to press a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. She strokes one of Aden’s cheeks with the back of her fingers, then adds, “Don’t keep Mommy up too late. You know I don’t sleep as well without her.”

Clarke laughs and rolls her eyes, then says, “Go to bed, you big lesbian!”


End file.
